


Merry Christmas (I love you)

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Love, Fluff, M/M, teeny bit of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in hospital over Christmas sucks especially as it's Jasper's favourite time of year and he was planning on spending it with his best friend. But Monty might just be able to save the day (and give him the best gift ever)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasbaejordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasbaejordan/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for the lovely Jas. Thank you so much for everything, you are wonderful and I hope you have an amazing Christmas <3 (and I hope you like this!)

Being in hospital over Christmas really sucked. It was just Jasper’s luck that his appendix had burst right when he’d been about to go home from university for the Christmas holidays. Now, after a few complications and surgery, Jasper’s doctor had told him that he’d be spending Christmas Day in hospital.

 

“This is so unfair” Jasper told Monty miserably. It was Christmas Eve and his best friend was sitting by his bedside nodding sympathetically. “I love Christmas” Jasper sighed, “It’s my favourite holiday and now I’m not going to be able to do anything.”

 

Monty squeezed his arm “I know Jas” he said. “Look, I’ll come and visit you in the morning. It’ll be fine.”

 

Jasper let his head fall back dramatically against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. “You don’t have to come” he mumbled. “Go home and see your family. One of us should have a nice day.”

 

Monty rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He told Jasper as he leant over and gently hugged his friend. “Get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Jasper watched Monty leave with a heavy heart. He always felt incredibly lonely whenever Monty wasn’t with him which probably had something to do with the fact that in the past few months he’d developed a massive crush on his best friend. For the past few days Monty had been fussing over him and Jasper had loved it. It made it sadder though because Jasper had planned on having the perfect Christmas with Monty in their apartment. He’d been saving up for months for some special computer equipment that Monty had been wanting for ages and now it was sitting unwrapped in his closet back at home.

 

Jasper sighed again and narrowed his eyes as he looked around the hospital room. It was so white and clinical and did nothing to help improve his Christmas spirit. “ _Merry Christmas to me”_ he thought bitterly before he rolled over and fell asleep.

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Jasper woke up to the sound of ‘Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas’. He lay still with his eyes still closed trying to figure out why there was music playing in his hospital room. Opening his eyes slightly he caught sight of some gold tinsel hung up on the wall opposite his bed. “What the hell?” he muttered.

 

“Merry Christmas!” chirped a familiar voice. Jasper’s eyes flew open and he was overjoyed to see Monty’s face looming over him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jasper asked as a smile spread across his face.

 

Monty grinned back at him. “Well you couldn’t have Christmas the way you wanted it so I thought I’d bring Christmas to you!”

 

Jasper sat up and looked around the room in amazement. There was tinsel and other Christmas decorations hanging on every wall in the room. In one corner there was an artificial Christmas tree which was fully decorated and a pile of presents lay at the end of the bed. “I can’t believe you did all of this for me” Jasper whispered.

 

Monty shrugged, a blush spreading over his cheeks “You seemed really down last night and you’re the only person I wanted to spend Christmas with.” Jasper pulled Monty into a hug feeling incredibly touched (and more in love than ever). When they pulled away Monty ducked his head and cleared his throat. “Anyway! It’s time for presents. You’ve got some from me, your parents, Bellamy, Clarke, Raven and Octavia.”

 

Jasper had a great time opening his presents with Monty as the nurses came round to check up on him and give him breakfast while cooing over how cute Monty was. After everything had been opened Jasper lay back smiling and clutching his new pair of goggles from Monty (with strict instructions not to melt these ones). “This is all amazing Monty” he sighed happily. “It might be my best Christmas ever. I can’t wait until I’m back home so I can spoil you.”

 

“I’ve still got one more present for you” Monty admitted “It’s a bit risky but I really hope you like it.”

 

Jasper raised an eyebrow “I’m intrigued” he said “and honestly Monty if it’s from you, I’ll love it.”

 

Monty bit his lip nervously “Ok” he said, sounding slightly shaky “here it goes.”

 

Jasper frowned “Where is i-“ he was cut off as Monty suddenly pressed their lips together. For a moment Jasper was pretty sure that he was dreaming. When he realised that what was happening was _very_ real he eagerly kissed Monty back. When they broke apart all they could do was stare at each other for a few moments.

 

“Wow” Jasper said, still feeling speechless.

 

“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” Monty asked nervously.

 

Jasper reached for Monty’s hand “The best kind of wow. That is definitely the best Christmas present I’ve ever got.”

 

Monty laughed and it was the best sound that Jasper had ever heard “Merry Christmas you dork, I love you.”

 

“I love you too” Jasper replied as he stuffed a chocolate into Monty’s mouth.

 

Maybe being in hospital over Christmas wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
